Currently, there are many terminal control manners, for example, a manner of entering a control instruction using a keyboard, a manner of entering a control command using a touch screen and different gestures of touching, or a manner of inputting a voice in order to control a terminal. The manners for controlling a terminal have their respective characteristics, and bring great convenience to use by users.
However, in the foregoing manners for controlling a terminal, the terminal can perform a corresponding operation only after a user provides a specific operation instruction, and therefore, intelligence and automation levels of controlling a terminal are low, and user experience is poor.